Out of Nowhere
by Baka Gothic Kitsune
Summary: AU; What happens when Hiei bumps into a tall stranger--and lands them both in a prison cell! Shounen-ai, KxH.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello!! Baka Gothic Kitsune here!! ^__^ This fic is KuramaxHiei, just so you all know and so nobody gets a nasty surprise later on. Also, by the way, I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of it's fabulous characters, but this plot is mine, so don't steal it or I'll kill you in a horrible and bloody fashion. So, anywayz, onto the fic!! R&R!!  
  
"Out of Nowhere: Chapter One" by Baka Gothic Kitsune  
  
Hiei ran full speed through the cobblestone streets, the hot Makai sun beating down on him. He looked at the angry gang of demons that were in close pursuit of him. He was beginning to think that perhaps it had been a bad idea to steal the sword from that weakling. He hadn't realized that the weakling had a large entourage of well-paid guards. (A/N: It's not important who he stole the sword from. I just needed a way to start the plot. *sweatdrops*)  
  
The old buildings he was running past appeared to be no more than a blur. He swerved down a dark alleyway in an attempt to escape the guards. As he neared the end of the alley, he made a sharp left turn—  
  
And ran right smack into something.  
  
He fell backwards, bouncing off the chest of a tall youth, and cracked his head against the cobblestones. He was momentarily blinded by the sunlight. Then, the sky and old buildings all appeared to be spinning along with the stars that were now encircling his head.  
  
When his vision cleared, he found himself looking up into the smirking faces of the guards.  
  
'Oh, shit!' he thought.  
  
He was jerked roughly to his feet, bound, and gagged. Normally, he would have been able to break free, but he was still dizzy from running into—  
  
Wait. What had he run into? He turned his attention away from the guards who were now placing wards all over his body, and looked to where a tall youth with fox ears and waist-length silver hair was just being pulled up by a second group of guards.  
  
"Let go of me!!" the stranger growled.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have stolen this gold!!" one of the guards growled back at him, pulling a pouch of coins loose from the stranger's belt.  
  
"Damn you!!" The stranger spit in the guard's face.  
  
"Why you miserable little whelp!! I oughta—"  
  
Suddenly, the two groups of guards noticed each other.  
  
"Hey!" one of them shouted angrily. "These two must be workin' together!!" He gestured towards Hiei and the stranger. A few of the others mumbled their agreement and nodded.  
  
Hiei cursed under his breath as he and the stranger were both dragged unceremoniously away.  
  
'This does not look good,' he thought grimly.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: So, what did you think? This is one of my first fics, so don't make too much fun of me!! I know it's kind of short, but as a rule my chapters always wind up getting longer as the story progresses. As of the moment, I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but I know where I'm going with this. So, review!! Oh! And by the way, if you're reading my other fic, "Blood Rain and Mistakes", I'm trying to update that as soon as possible. I have several chapters written, but they're under major editing and construction. I'll type them up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!! Sayonara!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2 of "Out of Nowhere"! I hope you all enjoy it!! R&R!!  
  
"Out of Nowhere: Chapter Two" by Baka Gothic Kitsune  
  
Hiei growled as he was thrown roughly into a dark stone cell. He heard the stranger's quiet "Oof!" as he too was deposited into the dank cell.  
  
Minutes passed and the two remained silent. Hiei, finally growing tired of the dark, summoned a small fire which he held in his hand.  
  
The stranger turned to face him, raising one eyebrow in amusement. "That's a neat trick," he said cheerfully.  
  
Hiei looked at the other demon, on the verge of telling him to shut the fuck up, but then stopped when his eyes fell upon the stranger. He hadn't realized how beautiful this tall youth was, until just now that is. Even in the dim light of the fire, Hiei could see that his companion in captivity was a tall fox demon, with waist-length silver hair, a slender and well proportioned body, and glinting amber colored eyes that reflected every tiny flicker of the flame.  
  
Hiei promptly shook his head free of these thoughts and turned his mind towards thinking of a way out of cell.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Hiei said, stating the obvious, rather than addressing the fox demon beside him.  
  
"You're tellin' me," the stranger said, rolling his eyes. "By the way," he added," the name's Youko Kurama. You can call me Youko or Kurama; whichever you like better." He shrugged.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Hiei," he replied offhandedly, as he tried to think of a way to get rid of these damned wards.  
  
"Hiei," Youko repeated, allowing it to roll off his tongue as if he liked the sound of it. "So, Hiei, ready to leave?"  
  
"As soon as I think of a way out of here, you idiot!!" he snapped in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, then," Kurama said coolly, as if only slightly offended by Hiei's words, "if I'm such an idiot, I'm sure you won't be needing these?"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and blinked. Kurama sat cross-legged on the cell floor with his head propped up on his left hand, his elbow balanced on his knee. From his pale right hand dangled a set of iron keys. Hiei's mouth fell open slightly in silent astonishment.  
  
"I, um, borrowed these from one of the guards," Kurama said jokingly, "but if you'd rather find some other way to get out, by all means, be my guest." He gestured towards the door.  
  
'Open mouth, insert foot!' was all Hiei could think to himself, as he looked between the keys and Kurama.  
  
"No," Hiei replied, folding his arms across his chest. "I think the keys will be fine."  
  
Kurama smirked. "I thought you might feel that way."  
  
"Now," Hiei said calmly, now with his own smirk plastered neatly on his face, "do you remember how to get out of here?"  
  
Kurama blinked. "Shit!" he cursed, "Mother fucking son of a bitch!!"  
  
Hiei laughed quietly. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he said, amused by Kurama's cursing, "but I know the way out of here, so between the two of us we should be able to get the fuck out of this hell hole."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Let's do it," he said with a nod. (A/N: Not that you hentai!!) He walked purposefully over to the door and put his head against the small barred window, his ears twitching as he listened for any approaching footsteps. Hearing none, he reached his arm between the bars and tried each key in the lock, until he found the right one. The door creaked open as he unlocked it. "Perfect," he said, smiling wickedly.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, that's it for chapter 2!! Thank you so much for reading!! Please review, or I'll cry. I'll do my best to update soon!! I already have the next chapter in the making! I swear!! Don't hurt me!! I promise the chapters will get longer as I go on. . . I think . . . *sweatdrops* 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
  
"Out of Nowhere: Chapter Three" by Baka Gothic Kitsune  
  
Kurama and Hiei crept stealthily down a long corridor, Hiei leading the way.  
  
Unfortunately, the two were paying too much attention to what was ahead of them to even notice the band of guards that was following closely behind, until, that is, one of the guards shot an arrow at them, narrowly missing Hiei's skull. Another arrow flew by, nearly giving Kurama an ear- piercing.  
  
"Well, isn't this lovely?" Kurama asked sarcastically. "No weapons other than our bare hands; Perfect." He smiled wickedly.  
  
Within seconds, they found themselves surrounded by various youkai guards. Hiei attacked the first demon that cam within his reach, slamming his fist into its' face. As the demon fell to the ground, Hiei fiercely picked up the demon's katana and began randomly slicing guards to ribbons.  
  
One demon carrying a whip ran at Kurama, lashing out at him. Kurama narrowed his eyes and smiled in a crazed and bloodthirsty manner. As the whip came in Kurama's direction, he grabbed the end and, using all his strength, he pulled the whip, pulling the youkai to him. "Thanks for the toy," he said. He smiled sadistically and thrust his sharply clawed hand through the demon's chest. Pulling the whip from the crumpled and bloody demon's hand, Kurama began slashing left and right, killing one demon after another.  
  
Soon enough, Kurama and Hiei found themselves standing in the middle of an empty corridor, save for the knee deep layer of corpses. For some inexplicable reason, they were both remarkably clean of blood. The wall, however, was another matter; a grisly and blood spattered matter.  
  
"That was fun," Kurama said cheerfully, licking blood from his fingertips. Hiei only rolled his eyes as he wiped the stolen sword clean on the clothes of a dead demon that lay at his feet.  
  
"Let's go," Hiei said, calmly.  
  
"Hmph. Fine," Kurama said with the faintest hint of a pout. Then, he added in a low mutter, "Rotten, grumpy little bastard. . ."  
  
Unfortunately for Kurama, he'd said the forbidden word: "little".  
  
"What was that?!" Hiei asked, glaring at Kurama.  
  
"Oh, nothin'," Kurama said, innocently looking at the ceiling and putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"Uh-huh, well if I'm little, then you're. . . you're . . ." Hiei stopped to think a moment.  
  
"Take your time, take your time," Kurama said coolly. "Comebacks can be a little difficult to come up with."  
  
"If I'm little, then you're a sugar-high jackass!" Hiei finally retorted. "The word of emphasis being 'high'!!"  
  
Kurama blinked and busted up laughing. "You're pretty slick for bein' such a hotheaded little shrimp."  
  
That did it. Hiei now had to resort to total lies. "Yeah, well, you're ugly!!"  
  
Kurama, being the ridiculously vain creature that he was, thought to himself, 'What the hell is he talking about?! He knows damn well I'm gorgeous!' He raised an eyebrow and looked in Hiei's direction. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you blind man?!!" He Pushed Hiei roughly against the wall, bringing his face very close to Hiei's. He lowered his eyelids in what he knew was a seductive fashion.  
  
Hiei fought to keep himself from blushing and to slow his heart beat. Somehow, he managed to keep his usual cold glare firmly in place and rolled his eyes. "I call 'em as I see 'em, bitch."  
  
"Mm-hm," Kurama said carelessly, leaning closer to Hiei and speaking directly into his ear. "And exactly how much experience do you have in this particular area, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's mind was reeling as he tried not to outright moan. Gathering his strength, Hiei shoved Kurama away from him. "Enough," he said coldly.  
  
"Hmm. . . It seems I've hit on a touchy subject, but I wonder what exactly it was? Was it the question about experience. . .or was it the comment about your being little. . .?"  
  
"I said 'enough'," Hiei stated flatly, his heart rate finally returning to normal. "Are we going to get out of here or not?" They were at last nearing the exit of the building.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you in a hurry to get home to your mommy or something?" Kurama asked jokingly.  
  
Hiei froze in his tracks, and did an about face to look at Kurama. "You know that line people are always talking about? Well, you've just crossed it. . ."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. He hadn't really meant to offend Hiei, but it appeared that he'd unintentionally struck a truly vital chord in the smaller demon. So, naturally, he did what any self-respecting fox demon would do; he turned tail and hauled ass in the direction of the exit, which was now in sight.  
  
Hiei was surprised by Kurama's cowardice as he turned tail and hauled ass. (A/N: Sorry, my friend RinRin-chan made me use that phrase twice. *sweatdrops*)  
  
Kurama made a sharp right as he exited the building—  
  
And ran right smack into a very familiar frame.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
A/N: Yeah, well, I said I was gonna try and make the chapters longer, so me and a couple friends (RinRin-chan and Starlit-Night1) sat up 'til 4 somethin' in the morning writing that whole insult scene. I realize it's rather pointless and that both Kurama and Hiei are incredibly OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. You can tell that we were all sleep deprived and had had way too much sugar. I shall try not to revert to such horrible randomness again. HA!! I used a cliffhanger!! Cookies for whoever can guess who the "familiar frame" is!! Anywayz, R&R. Sayonara.  
  
~Baka Gothic Kitsune~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hello, readers!! Baka Gothic Kitsune, reporting for duty!! salutes Welcome to Chapter 4!! holds up four fingers I'm enjoying writing this fic a whole lot, so this one is being updated a lot faster than my other fic, "_Blood Rain and Mistakes_", but if you're reading that one as well, I assure you that I WILL update it as often as possible. " Gomen nasai, if you're waiting for me to update. Also, I've just realized that I totally didn't add any opening author's notes to the previous chapter. sweatdrops I meant to add them before I had my editor post the story, but I forgot. I'm sad to say that even my editor didn't notice the lack of author's notes. glares

**Starlit-Knight **(Editor) TT It's not my fault!! I wasn't wearing my glasses!! My doggy tried to eat them!!

**BGK:** sighs It's alright Starlit-chan. I know you're blonde. Besides, I'm just glad you post my stories for me at all. Thank you!! TT Well, before I begin, here's a thanks to all my reviewers so far:

Volpe Di Spirito

Kitsune Foxfire

freakling

DarkangelWings

Seppen

Brarocks

Caine

shadow priestess

Youkoforever

Agent2919

Yugijouoh

Remy 2004

Squishykinns

Also, congratulations to Volpe Di Spirito and Kitsune Foxfire!! They were the only ones to even try to guess who my mysterious figure was!! Special congrats to Volpe Di Spirito, 'cause she was the first one to guess correctly!! Yay!! I must now write a cute shounen-ai one-shot and dedicate it to her!! To find out which of her guesses was correct, scroll down you dimwits!! XD Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

"**_Out of Nowhere: Chapter 4"_** by Baka Gothic Kitsune

As Hiei followed Kurama out of the building, the burning light of the sunset revealed a rather amusing scene.

Kurama had apparently run right into a tall demon, bounced off the demon's chest, and landed painfully on his tail.

"_Oow_. . .," Kurama moaned/whined, his ears flattening to his head as he winced in pain. "Inari-sama, that fuckin' _hurt_!!" Slowly, he stood up, rubbing at previously mentioned body part.

Suddenly, Kurama seemed to catch sight of the youkai whom he'd run into. His ears perked up at the sight, and an excited smile graced his features.

"Kuronuwe!" he exclaimed happily. He then proceeded to throw himself at the demon and kiss him lustily on the lips.

Hiei watched all this silently. '_Damn_,' Hiei thought to himself. '_I should have known he wouldn't be alone. . . It's strange though. . . He's not marked. . ._' Then, as if just realizing what he'd been thinking, he shook his head from side to side.

Eventually, the two taller demons broke their kiss. As they did this, Hiei got his first clear view of the newcomer. He had black hair, pulled into a high pony, violet colored eyes, and pointed ears that stuck out from the sides of his head. He wore a strange hat, as well as black clothing, including loose pants and a vest with buckles up the front. "So, Kurama," Kuronuwe said, smiling impishly, "I'd heard that you'd gotten yourself into trouble again. I figured I'd better come get you out of it, before some guard decided he wanted you for his own, but it seems I'm a little late. . . You don't look like you're in trouble to me." He laughed good-naturedly.

Kurama blinked several times. He then folded his arms across his chest and stuck his tongue defiantly. "Yeah, I guess you are a little too late. Hiei and I got outta there just fine." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb in Hiei's direction.

Kuronuwe only continued to smile. "Why don't you keep sticking that sharp tongue of yours out at me, koi? See what happens." He then looked at Hiei, then back at Kurama. "So, how did you two wind up in there anyway?" he asked, genuinely curious. He nodded towards the building they'd come out of.

Kurama blinked several times before launching into an explanation. "Well," he said with an embarrassed shrug, "I got caught snatching the cash off of some creep. The bastard saw me take it out of his pocket and set a pack of guards on me. I'm runnin' and—by the way, they never would have caught me—and this guy—" He gestured at Hiei. "—comes outta nowhere and we run right smack into each other." He smacked his hands together for emphasis. Then he rolled his eyes. "Those moronic guards thought we were working together or something and threw us in the same cell." He laughed. "Big mistake on their part, 'cause we had to work together to get out of there. And on that note, care to help me with these wards? They're starting to burn. . ." He pointed to the wards that had been placed at strategic points on his body by the guards.

Kuronuwe seemed to notice the wards for the first time. "Those bastards. . .," he muttered, carefully pulling some of the wards off of Kurama's arms.

The now ward-free Kurama flexed his energy, causing all the plants in the immediate area to seem a bit more healthy than they'd been moments ago. He rubbed at the sore spots on his skin where the wards had been. Then, without a word, he walked over to Hiei and pulled the wards off of his new-found friend.

Hiei stared at Kurama tensely, which in turn made Kurama feel tense and uneasy.

"So, uh. . .," Kurama broke the silence. Then, wondering if the fire demon remembered his comment about Hiei's missing his mother, he added, "Are you, um, mad at me?" (A/N: In case you forgot, in the end of chapter 3, Kurama made some comment about Hiei missing his mother or something to that extent. Hiei was pissed, needless to say. Okay, back to the story! ")

Hiei blinked. "No," he said honestly. "Not really." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

Reassured that his imposing death had been postponed for the moment, Kurama became his usual, easily amused self. "Good!" he said cheerfully.

"Ready to go, then?" Kuronuwe asked Kurama.

Now it was Kurama's turn to blink. "Okay, koi." Kurama was about to follow Kuronuwe down the path back to the main part of the village, when instead he turned back to Hiei. "I've never seen you in this town before," he said to the short youkai. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Now, Hiei wasn't about to admit to a complete, well, _almost complete_ stranger, that he'd been sleeping in trees for most of his life. "I'll be fine," he said flatly. And with that said, he flitted off into the surrounding forest.

**Author's Notes:** Heh heh. Kurama was sort of OOC in this chapter, but you should try and get used to it. I really don't have much to go by as far as Youko's personality, so I simply wrote him as I pictured him. In my mind, Youko is easily amused, playful, and not nearly as evil as one would expect. So deal with it! Bwahaha! XD shrugs Also, I spell Kuronuwe with the "w". I've seen other authors spell it "Kuronue", but I spell it the way it was spelled on the DVD case of the movie, so don't argue with me over it. Anywayz, REVIEW, or you shall die a horrible and painful death. Have a nice day!

PS: Volpe Di Spirito must say in her review what pairing she wants her story to be!! I could write a Cardcaptors fic, a Saiyuki fic, a Yu-Yu Hakusho fic, an Inu-Yasha fic, or a crossover, with a cute shounen-ai crossover pairing.


End file.
